Deviated
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: AU story. If only Terra would listen to Garfield, maybe their relationship will never come to an end... Based on a short story I read on a magazine with the same title. One sided BBTerra, with a little of BBRae in the end.


**AUTHOR NOTE: First of all, this is not my first Teen Titans fanfic. To those who already know about me, yes I am Robin1996ify. I changed my account name a month ago. To those who don't know about me, hi there. **

**It's been so long since I posted my last Teen Titans fanfics. It was like, a year ago?**

**Anyway, this story will implied a little bit of BBRae in the end, with one sided BBTerra if your mind truly capable to understand this whole story.**

**This is based by an Indonesian short story that I read a while ago. All credit goes to that story writer. **

**This will be my very first AU Teen Titans fanfic. And based on Garfield-Beast boy- Logan POV**

**DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans belonged to WB. The original 'Deviated' created by Hadi Sujatman. And everything that mentioned here belonged to their respectful owners. I only own this fanfic..**

* * *

Lately, I constantly feels forgetful. I forgot to take a shower, forgot time, and forgot the fact that I already have a girlfriend.

It all started when I finally bought a brand new iPhone. Actually, that's not really that unimportant. The true reason that make me forget everything is because in my iPhone there's a game called, _Hill Climb Racing._

I'm shocked. There's twenty miscalls from my other cellphone. All those calls came from Terra's number, my girlfriend. I probably forgot to tell her about my new iPhone problem, that's why she still calling me from my old number. Then, I decided to call her back. But, what happens next makes me lose my desire to do anything.

Terra got cranky. "I WANT TO BREAK UP!" She screamed from the other side.

In that moment, my world changed. Without even given me a chance to explain first. Not that I didn't put enough efforts. I tried to plead to her many times, and Terra stand still with her statement.

"Once we broke up, we're really broke up!"

Her words still lingers in my mind. And sometimes, I imagined her talks like Jennifer Lopez who just returned from Civil War. Clear. And can't be negotiated again.

I really broke up with Terra. All of that leaves me a very heavy case of heart broken. But I didn't show it. I decided to keep that for myself, and forced myself to enjoy it alone.

And finally, I decided to avoid her, to erase this deep scar on my heart.

* * *

The fact is, that I still loves, and will always loves Terra. So, every time the lunch break bell rang, I always peeked her walking with her friends to the school cafeteria. Just like before, she still looked pretty.

The next day still the same. And in my eyes, Terra is getting prettier.

A week later, I tried to braced myself trying to meet Terra. Just smiles, or at least say hi to her.

"Hi…"

THUD

I felt like I've got smashed to the nearest brick wall. The event goes too fast. When my eyes locked to hers. I saw her lips opened widely.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Terra pouted, curtly. Then, she left me.

"Hey, I still love you." I said, while I followed her.

"Love?" She yelled. "Then, where the hell have you been all this time? Swallowed by the earth?!" She continued.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can explain!"

"Stop! There's no you and I anymore. From now on, we're just _friends_."

"Terra!"

"Oh, you and I it's already over. Don't bother me again."

* * *

The next few days, I felt like I have been dosed with alcohols and drugs. I missed her dearly. But I still didn't want to call her.

I decided to visit her house while bringing her favorite mushrooms pizza. But, it didn't work.

"Look, I just want to talk to you. I can explain.."

"There's no you and I in here. There's just two ordinary friends. I'm through with you, Gar."

"Okay, no problem. As long if you could just listen to my explanation." I said.

"No way. My feelings to you is already like a tea without a sugar. Flat!"

The conversation goes round and round. In the end, all of that only makes me feel embarrassed and she gets angrier and angrier.

"Do you realize, that all this time I tried to avoiding you!" She said with a high pitched note. "And my efforts all this time goes on downslide, because you always appeared in my life!"

I felt silent. Silent without any words. I feel guilty. Really.

"If you must know, Gar. As long as you still standing in front of me like this, I became too weak to hold this painful feeling from my heart."

Her tears finally dampened her cheeks. Like a flood, it can't be contained.

In an indirect way, I already kicked out from her house. I realized, that I already nobody for her. Watching her own tears fell with my own eyes, makes me feel uneasy. In that same moment, I decided to walk away from her life. Forever.

The world is not over even though Terra doesn't belong to me anymore. In my mind I'm thinking. If Terra can't move on, she's probably wants to return to me.

I finally let her go. Whenever I go, I try to forget Terra. But, my heart rebelled. Strangely, the more I tried to forget, I eventually ended up remembered her. Every time the school bells rang, when I saw Terra with her brightest smiles, my instinct say that I must approach her again. But after thinking that, it didn't come the result. I finally tired and gave up.

* * *

A month later.

"Garfield!" A girl called me.

"Terra?"

"Yeah, it's me."

The girl immediately sit next to me. We were in a bus stop, our favorite place to be together and also the place when we first met.

"You're not head home yet?"

"Yeah."

"Are you waiting someone?"

"Yep."

"Waiting for.. me?"

"Can be.." I said. I looked toward her, and found her smiling.

"You know? I'm still sitting here all by myself. The feels still the same, even though the atmosphere doesn't looked like before."

"Me too."

"Hey, this is our spot! And now there's us. There's you and I. Not friends."

"But.."

"Oh and by the way, I want to apologize."

"No, no, no! I'm supposed to be the one to apologize to you."

Terra felt silent.

"Let me be the one who should be apologizing to you."

"You can't, I'm supposed to be the one to apologize. I'm too selfish. I'm naïve. I'm the one who should listen to your explanation. I'm too hypocrite. I'm really sorry, Gar.."

"I'm the one who should apologize, Terra.."

"No. I am. I'm still love you, Gar.."

"Sorry, Ter.."

"Gar!"

"Terra. I'm so sorry! I'm already with Rachel!"

Two minutes later, Rachel came and grabbed my hand. Oh God, I couldn't bear. Once again I saw Terra crying in front of me.

"Terra, I must get going. See you later." Rachel greeted.

"Oh course, Rae.."

"Why both of your eyes red? Are you crying?"

"Ah, no. I just got a dust in my eyes.." Terra lied, while curled up her smiles.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry that this story doesn't make any senses to you. I have a lots of problem translating it to English. I didn't change anything on the storyline, because I want to preserve the works of the original write. **

**And my English is too rusty. Sorry.**


End file.
